Secrets
by Alone in the blight
Summary: "Sir, Agent Delta sixty one is... dead." "God dammit! Sigh, Send mobbing agents and I want any potential Witnesses eliminated...no questions asked."


**A/N: Since my other fic 'A time to live,A time to die' made a success of sort, I decided to write another short slendy one-shot Woot-Woot!**

** . . .**

Doctor Andrew Williams could barely see in this darkened road; no street light to counterbalance this moonless night.

_Welcome to Darkwoods! 88 resident and counting! _Andrew took a sharp turn for his destination. The small ,roughened road cut through a forest of silent pine trees 'the name fits perfectly' he thought. He was astonished by the small city as it was surrounded by arrays of those pointy trees. It made him feel...uncomfortable.

He parked in a small clearing nearing what appears to be a police station of old design and architecture... the fifties or the sixties to say at least. He was greeted by an old sheriff probably in his late fifties "Dr. Williams?"

"I prefer Andrew but yes..." he refused to shake the old timer's hand " Now Where is the girl?"

"R-right this way, we had to lock her here since the old hospital went ablaze last Monday along with the Johnsons...god have mercy on their soul." The rubble on his right affirmed the Sheriff's words. The duo entered the vacant station, it haven't seen any sort of maintenance in years perhaps. The flickering halogen lamp suddenly popped sending tiny shards " Our budget isn't really of the chart right now."

"Just... Just lead me to the sub-girl." Andrew swallowed his words in the last seconds. In silent, they went to the cells below. All were empty except the last one on the right. "Now leave us, Sheriff."

"But should yo-"

"_Now," _his monotonic voice and emotionless complexion sent shiver down the old man's spine. He slowly retreated upstairs "I'll best be goin' then..."

. . .

Andrew stared at the black hair girl of fifteen for a couple of seconds analyzing his surroundings and her silent body:

The whole wall and ceiling was encrypted with drawings and words of black chalk,

a man in a black suit without a face was the common thing across all other drawings. He felt like he is looking to himself in a certain way. "_S-STAY AWAY!" _the girl shrieked when he took a step towards her. "It's Alright dear, everything is going to be just fine... I am here to help. The name is Andrew and you?"

"C-Christina Johnson." she slowly trusted his presence with his reassuring tone. "Now tell me, what happened ...no need to rush, I will just put this tiny recorder next to you."

"I...he … is everywhere! H-he watches, he always watches now and forever..." she engulfed herself with more tears of angst. Andrew tried to remain optimistic " though I might fail to know who are talking about, I do however know that you doused your family in gasoline and burned them to ashes...Why, Sweet Christina , why?"

"To protect them! I-i couldn't bear the pain anymore... first it was the neighbor's children and now Tim and Eve! I-I just couldn't watch him killing them!" again, the girl bursts a fountain of tears.

"And who might he be? A member of a terrorist cell? A molester ? You have to tell me, I am your only hope if you don't want to meet the electric chair."

"_he- he watches he sees... no eyes." _the girl ignored him and stuttered those words unconsciously. Andrew drew a camera out of pocket and with a few clicks he photographed the whole scene. "So you are not willing to cooperate? So be it..."

"_he wants to plays..."_

"Base, this is code 5/7po. another sighting in sector P-41...requesting permission to eliminate the witness..._**Affirmative."**_

"_Can't look...Can't run … Can't hide." _Andrew pulled a silenced pistol out of his side "I am sorry kiddo, Orders are orders... now close your eyes and think of something joyful."

Christina did close her eyes but a dark void of thoughts clouded her mind; there were no joyful thoughts for her to think of... only slender man. The sheriff was greeted by a bullet in the head the moment he went down to check on the duo "Stupid fuck, Now where were we? Oh right, goodbye dear, Nothing personal..."

her sudden frozen gaze halted him from the pulling the trigger "What is the matter? Afraid from a silencer? You are one of the very few individuals who witnessed this...lifeform... you ought to be-"

"_he...is here..."_

Andrew turned by instinct only to find a sharp black tentacle in gut. Another one yanked his head along with a partial spine off his shoulder bathing the girl and slender with fresh blood. The girl stared at its faceless complexion for what

at it seem to be an eternity "just...get over with it."

the tall figure slit his coldblooded tentacle square in her chest. Christina witnessed the birth of a wicked smile on its face before fading into cold darkness.

_fin_

**Not bad i suppose, No? i might write a sequel but it is wholly dependable on you guys and gals x3**


End file.
